By the Sword
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The days of knights in shining armor are over...or are they? One in Acmetroplis still lives by the old code of chivalry and is a prospect to join the Loonatics. Please read and review kindly. I own no rights to this series.
1. The Flute on the Breeze

**Loonatics Unleashed- By the Sword  
**

**Chapter 1- The Flute on the Breeze**

As the light of morning came over the high-rise buildings of Acmetropolis, A figure looks down at the hustle and bustle of the commutes of the thousands of people that call the city planet home. On bended knee, she peered over a tall skyscraper and looks down at the streets below,

"_I have survived to live another day, as I have for many in the past_," said a young wolf that appears to be seventeen years old. She looked at the ground below with a smile watching the citizens below go about with their daily lives.

The morning breeze blew through her short, boyish looking brown hair. The sound of her flute echoed the coming of spring in the days of old, "_it does me proud to see these innocent people live their happy lives without worry of those trying to harm them_,"

The girl watching them was a knight, a figure thought long gone in this day and age. She had green eyes and gray fur with black and white tips. She has a black face which fades into gray around her neck and below her chin and around her eyes. A big bushy tail with a white tip was the final touch.

She wore a suit of armor in the style of the early 15th century. She wore a breastplate which covered the top shaped like an emphasized female chest which covered the top half of her chest. She also wore a short-sleeved, chest high hauberk of double chainmail.

Her black leather tights hugged her legs. Her legs were protected by greaves, cuisses, poleyns and sabatons of hardened steel that have stood the test of time. On top of her armor was a one-piece thong-like garment with cloth flaps in the front and back with a black cross sewn on near the end.

At her side was a medieval broadsword measuring 34.5 inches long with a 28 inch long double-edged blade, a true knightly weapon. She never traveled anywhere without her sword. To the wolf, the sword was her soul and one of her ties to the past.

She is a warrior with an indomitable battle prowess. She specializes in the use of all medieval weapons and an intelligence that made her 'crafty as a wolf'. Everything she was trained to do all her life was in the in the name of justice.

As evening fell over the city, the curvy knight sprang into action. She used her gymnastic abilities to climb up the sides of buildings and jumping skills to leap from rooftop to rooftop. Her jumping skills were so great it looked like she could actually fly.

But she has attribute which makes her special, she was born mute and has developed the ability to speak through the mind. She was a heroine whom lurked in the darkness ready to pounce on anyone whom wanted to harm those she cared for.

Suddenly, a loud tremor shook the city and knocked the girl off her feet. She used her stealth and speed to run to where the commotion was coming from. She eyes squinted as she looked down at the culprit casing mayhem and destruction.

"_Humph, looks like Gunnar at it again_," She scoffed watching the destruction from the top of a building while people were fleeing for their lives. The ice from frozen cars and wreckage made the street below bright with an ominous blue glow.

It seemed the other team of heroes was having a trouble in dealing with this heap of metal and ice, "_Looks like some folks are in need of assistance, my time has come_," the knight took a deep breath and dived off the top of a 20 story building and onto the back of the behemoth.

The blade of her sword knocked the weapon out of Gannar's hand, "_I demand you cease your destruction Gannar, or taste my blade_," The knight threatened standing up to the towering enemy with a ready sword.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, little knight," Gannar taunted. Sparks flew from the point of entry as she pulled out her blade and sliced the beast in half at the midsection, destroying his belt. Sparks flew as the belt fell to the streets in a great roar behind the knight, "what? My belt! But how?"

"_Your armor makes you slow and cumbersome_," the she-wolf answered back putting her deadly sword back in its scabbard, "_you surprise me, Gannar, you should be able to defeat me easily, for I have lost the use of my voice,_" Gannar's eyes filled with anger,

"This battle is not over, little knight, we shall meet again!" Gannar made a retreat for now. The she-wolf couldn't claim victory yet. Only when an enemy is on his/her back and asks for mercy, only then can she be called victorious in battle,

She winked with her left eye which was slashed by a claw-shaped scar, "Hey wait!" said Ace trying to stop her, but the knight walked away into a great fog, vanishing without a trace or so it seemed, "I forgot tah say thank you,"

Before she left, there was a dagger stuck in the street where the drone had fallen. There was a small note attached to the spherical pommel of the weapon, "huh? What's this?" Ace said approaching the dagger wearily,

"Ace, be careful that could be a trap," Lexi warned him, Ace nodded to her reassuring her that the new kid on the block may not be so bad. He picked up the knife carefully and looked at the note.

"**_We shall meet again, my friends for I am yours..._**_" _ Ace said reading the note out loud to the team, "Hmm…not much of a writer," Tech picked up the knife and examined it further,

"This is a poignard, a thrusting dagger used by medieval knights…15th century style," Tech said looking at the weapon, "that's strange...I didn't think knights still existed," The she-wolf watched the group of teenage heroes from the darkness of an old fire escape in a back alleyway.

"Knights-knights-knights-knights-are-so-cool-they-are-like-the-original-superheroes-who'd-thought-there'd-be-a-knight-around-in-this-day-and-age-huh?-huh?-huh?" Rev said in admiration as if his sentence was one big word. Tech was soon getting a reading on his scanner,

"Wait a minute I'm getting something...," He looked around to find the point of the location, "she's here," The knight appeared stealthy out of the darkness with a front-flip gymnastic maneuver that could make a circus performer green with envy,

"C'mon out-!_" _Ace demanded shooting a bolt of yellow-orange light from his eyes before he could attack, the wolf flew out of the darkness. Her quickness in heavy armor was unreal as she swept Ace off his feet and had the tip of her sword at his neck.

Slam tried his luck by spinning like a powerful tempest, "Huh? Where'd she go?" Danger Duck said looking around using teleport and found her ready to attack Slam from the front, "What the...Slam, she's in front of you!"

"Argh?" Slam looked forward and knight smiled a friendly smile at him. Slam to reach out and grab her, but she moved to the side and hit him with the pommel of her sword to the back of his head.

Slam was out cold as he fell to her might in the back alleyway. The group of teenage heroes pulled back and was prepared to make a counter-attack as went up to pull her dagger out of the ground and back into it's sheath.

"_Please please hold your tongues!_" She commanded landed on her feet without making a single sound with the Loonatics ready to crush her or blast her to pieces, "_I must say, your powers are most impressive_," The knight complimented with a bow appearing before the Loonatics,

She pounded a fist on her armored chest and smiled at the city's heroes, "_Forgive me for reacting in such a rude fashion...I have to be ever watchful...now then allow me to introduce myself, my name is Claramond_," She said in a German accent,

Ace struggled to get back on his feet and remove the chains, "I forgot to say thank you for helping us, but answer me this, why you're here, Clara...uh…hey...uh...what's your name again?" Ace asked, the knight lightly tittered casually at him,

"_It's Claramond_," The black and gray she-wolf said turning around and vanishing into a fog, "_the one I can tell you all is that if you are indeed my friends...then I am yours, until then I bid you all a fond farewell_,"

In a windy breeze, she disappeared into the night. Ace looked up at the sky and noticed a figure jumping from the tops of the buildings. Aife's adventures with the Loonatics were about to begin,


	2. Meeting the Crew

**Loonatics Unleashed- By the Sword**

**Chapter 2- Meeting the Crew**

"Claramond Von Wulf, I've had my eye on your for some time," Zadavia said facing the knight. Claramond closed her eyes and nodded to her as this was her custom. She lifted her head and looked at Zadavia. Claramond tilted her head confusedly, it was the first time she had ever seen a hologram before in her life. She took a defensive stance and clutched the grip of her sword, "I assure you that I mean you no harm,"

"_I just hope your word is trustworthy_," Claramond replied, releasing her grip on her sword. She was still a little hesitant of Zadavia, but she knew that the Loonatics can be trusted. Claramond used her sword to smite all evil and injustice. Zadavia later told her to make herself at home at the headquarters. It was quite a chore for the she-wolf. She was not used to being in large spaces as she was raised in the village of Monschau in Western Germany.

"Well, these are your digs," Ace said showing to her room. The room he showed was big enough to fit her entire house in, "we're always eatin' out so…you're welcome to come along if you like," Claramond was not an extremely vocal person, but if she something to say, she'll say it. She nodded to the leader of the group as he left to do her business. She kept her armor on and placed her sword in a corner of the room.

"_Such a large space, my old house could fit in here," _Claramond thought looking around the room, "_well, I'll just use that to my advantage, more room for me to train_," she said in approval with her hands on her hips. She redecorated the entire room for the next few days to her liking. Her sword had its permanent place in the corner of the room. That blade was her sidekick, she never went anywhere without it. Her sword originally belonged to her father, a knight who lived during the late Middle Ages.

After his death, she had seen thousands of years go by and still kept to the old traditional ways of medieval chivalry, the way of the knight. She came out of her room and decided to take a look around the headquarters. The sounds of her sabatons made clinking noises with every footstep. Everything around her seemed so alien. She had never seen technology so advanced before.

She looked up at a technologically advanced jet fighter-like aircraft, "Hey, you must be the newbie around here," said a green-colored coyote and descendant of Wile E. Coyote, "my name is Tech…Tech E. Coyote, I'm the brains around here," He said in an not-too-casual tone. Claramond nodded to the coyote as it was customary when meeting new people. Tech put down his welding torch and came down to meet the newest member of the team.

"_I guess you can me the 'blade' around here…or would that position be given to Ace?_" The wolf asked. Tech gave her tour around the workshop and told her all about how he got and here and all his wondrous inventions. Even see can't see with her eyes, she uses her adept hearing to get around. She could hear the clanking sounds of metal and robots moving about.

"No need to worry we'll figure that stuff out later," Tech looked down over at the Follower of the Chivalric Code. She was about as tall as him, "your powers are most fascinating, I know you can't physically speak, but you speak through the mind," the coyote said to the wolf knight as the strolled about in the workshop. Claramond laughed at the technician and strategist of the team.

"_So you know, hmm? You are a man of intelligence, Tech_," Claramond said to the coyote and making her exit, "_If you'll excuse me, I'm going to make mingle with the others,_" with her sword at her side, she walked about the rest of the headquarters resting her left hand on the pommel of her trusty broadsword. Her armor clinked and rattled as she strolled around and the other team members.

The new recruit went back to her room to train with her weapons. Claramond was unshakable in her maintaining of focus. The flame of battle burned furiously inside her soul with each swing and thrust with her sword. The blade whistled with her every attack. That sound of the blade would be the last sound any evildoer would hear should they get in its way. Unfortunately, Ace Bunny almost did.

"Hey, watch it!" Ace said looking at the tip of Claramond's sword pointed at his nose. Lexi got back in her usual clothes while Claramond reapplied her armor. Claramond lightly held up her hand as if to say 'halt' and show that everything was fine. She put her deadly sword back at her side and looked at her leader with some interest in his skills,

"_No, I am at fault, my friend_," Claramond nodded to her new friend and leader. Claramond looked at Ace. Claramond closed her eyes and smiled, "_if you are not in a hurry, I propose we have ourselves a sparring match, what say you?_" She requested, slowly moving into a defensive ready stance and not taking her eyes of her opponent for even a second.

"If you insist," Ace replied, unleashing his Guardian Strike Sword. Claramond unsheathed her broadsword and took up a high ground stance called the 'Guard of the Hawk'. Lexi looked from the door and bolted off to tell the others. The two warriors side-stepped in a circular pattern and stared at each other seeing whom one is going make the first move.

The other members of the Loonatics were sitting around eating anything they could find in the refrigerator, "Ace is fighting Claramond!" Lexi informed the others, Tech and the other Loonatics bolted from what they were doing and ran over to the scene of the battle. With every step and every movement of her sword, Claramond's armor sang a song of the old ways of battle.

"Ladies first," Ace stated and the battle began. Ace's eyes were glowing like yellow electricity as the two knight s crossed swords. Claramond's eyes were like turquoise flames and her body was flowing with the energy for battle. Sparks flew from their swords as neither was gaining an advantage over the other. Ace dodged the double-edged sword as Claramond came on a frontal attack and noticed that a few whiskers were sliced off from his cheek,

"_Do pardon me, I guess I got...carried away_," Claramond smirked and Ace smiled back, showing interest in her power. The battle continued between the two heroes. The Loonatics watched in awe as Ace might have finally met his match in terms of power and strength. Ace leaped up with a flip and a down ward strike at Claramond's shoulder. Claramond parried the strike and pushed his Guardian Strike Sword back with an immense amount of force.

Ace spun around Claramond's back and she spun around his. The two swords finally crossed at each other's necks. Ace's power started to dial down as did the female knight's, "You're quite somethin' with that sword," Ace concluded, Claramond nodded to him and did the same. But something caught Ace's eye that he should have noticed earlier, "Say Claramond, what's that around yah neck?"

"_In due time, I will tell you_, _but all I can tell you is that it mustn't fall in the wrong hands_," Claramond replied looking around at her team members and down at the jewel. The jewel around her neck wasn't the source of her power but the single piece of an even greater power. A power unlike anything Acmetropolis has ever seen before.


End file.
